fezfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules and Guidelines
Please help this wiki expand by editing and adding information. All types of valid information are helpful and welcome, be it pictures, text, grammar, or plain coding, it is all very helpful. Before editing, however, read through this page and all the rules and guidelines, also take a look at the Wikia tutorial page if you are new to wikia.com. For any questions or guidance please refer to any active the site. =Rules= Communicating # Be polite to other users. # Swearing is not permitted, remember that FEZ is a PG game. # Refrain from posting one-word replies as 'ok' or 'yeah', they add nothing to the discussion. # Posting personal information about other users will result in a ban. # No pornographic content may be posted or linked to. # Having an alternate account to evade a ban from this wiki is not permitted. Userpage # Swearing on your userpage is not permitted. # No racist or other content that could be seen as discriminating. # No content which may be gory or bloody. # No pornographic or nude content. # No content which may be upsetting or distress people. # Do not edit another user's page. # Music players are allowed as long as they are visible and not auto-playing. Spam and Vandalism # Continuous vandals will be banned. # Continuous vandals from the same IP will have their IP banned. # Do not create pages on the wiki that are not relevant to FEZ. # Your opinion on Phil Fish is not information ''suitable for the wiki. =Guidelines= Article Style # Do not write in "textspeak" on wiki pages, use proper grammar if possible (spell checking tools such as Grammarly can help you with this). #* Refrain from using contractions such as "don't" and "can't" etc. instead write "do not" and "cannot"/"can not". Common abbreviations are fine to use if needed # Do not use the word "you". Replace "you" with "the player". # The American spelling of words is preferred. # Do not claim authorship. # If you want to contribute with information that is not facts or directly from the game ie. speculations, write them in the talk page/comment section # Do not put music players on any page that is not about the OST, and never set them to autoplay. Images and Files # Do not upload files if you do not intend to use them on any page, or if they're not requested. # Do not upload gory, pornographic, or offensive images, videos, or music files. # The files name should include information relating to the file. Please do not name a file "asdfghjkl". Ex. a sprite of Gomez should be named something similar to "Gomez-sprite". # Sprites should be uploaded in .PNG or .GIF, and with a transparent background. (Wikia somehow messes up how sprite .GIFs work so instead upload them with a background with the color '#eaeae8') '' # If you post pictures of levels or hubs please take 4 pictures, one from every side so there is a good overview of the area, the same for pictures posted of statues or monuments. # When posting pictures of code or symbols please write the translation in the image description. Talk Pages and Message Walls # Talk pages are for wiki-related discussion only (eg. what can be changed to improve this page/wiki, or your thoughts on something in the game). # General chat is to be kept on messaged walls or in the forum